


Calling Down the Lightning

by Leyna



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Art, Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: The 2009  Stargate Bigbang for  dreamwaffles' Calling Down the Lightning.  The story is an AU where magic is real, and Rodney has been concealing his powers. In this scene, John discovers Rodney's ability when he diverts a storm.Digital Painting sequential art.





	Calling Down the Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> For [ Stargate Bigbang ](http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=year&year=2009) and dreamwaffles' [ Calling Down the Lightning. ](http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=fic&id=86) The story is an AU where magic is real, and Rodney has been concealing his powers. It's Rodney-centric, Angst & Action-Adventure in genre with a side order of McKay/Sheppard.
> 
> Originally posted here: [ here ](http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=art&id=150) for the main piece, and [ here ](http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=art&id=175) for a quick last minute sketch of Dreamwaffle's OFCs.
> 
> mischief5 and steammmpunk provided lots of beta advice on this one. Thank You, both!
> 
> I wanted to try some sequential art, so this is illustrating a scene where Rodney protects a village from a lightning storm. The scene is not only visually full of artistic challenges (rain, lightning, and Rodney's eyes glowing as a sign of his power), but is also one of the emotional high-points of the story for both Rodney and John.


End file.
